my_ocs_rainbowgirl2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstar
D A R K S T A R Identity Name Reasoning ''Prefix Dark In honor of her Dark colored pelt, nose, and paw pads. Suffix Star The common suffix for a cat with 9 lives who leads a group '''Nicknames: - Dark, anything else'''_______________'Former Names: ' - Dark, Coal, Dark, Darkfur '''Gender:' -Female _______________ PGSP: -N/A Sexual Orientation: -Heterosexual _______________ Appearance Breed: -(F1 Savannah) Darkstar's breed is an F1 Savannah cat and Bobcat mix, meaning that her mother/father are different breeds, mother a Savannah cat and father a Bobcat. Giving her long legs and dark fur with a muscular body. Build: -Darkstar has a rather large, muscular build. With shoulders that ripple across her back when she stands up or walks, along with long legs, and a robust cranium. _______________ Fur: - The fur of Darkstar is what gives her her prefix name dark, she has a dark-colored pelt, Light and Dark Gray with Black Splotches and Stripes Eyes - Darkstar has very unusual eyes, her eyes are a half-half colored, right side blue and left side blue her left eye is gone. _______________ Scars: - Darkstar has many scars from over the moons, many of them from being a rogue, but there are a few unusual ones, she has two star-shaped scars on her back, the first one from her father Scourge and the newer one from her sister Red.Scent: -Darkstar has the owning of a sweet-smelling, maple and mint scent that appears usually when she walks past a cat. The same scent you would smell walking past a maple tree surrounded by mint plants._______________Voice: - (Rihanna) Darkstar sounds exactly like Rihanna (why u ask? cuz Rihanna is amazing!). But when she is in pain or worried her voice is slightly high pitched and squealy. Colors Dark Gray=Pelt Light Gray (Part) = Undercoat Splotches and stripes (Black)= Markings Half-half blue and green = Eye Color Persona |} Skills and Stats Goals: (Y=Yes, N=No) Getting a mate- Y Having kits-Y Keeping secrets-Y Telling her own secrets-Y Relations Relationship Status: -'Family: Dew (Mother), Scourge (Father), Coal (Grandfather), Ivyfur (Grandmother), Pinkie (Half-Sister), Jayfeather (Half-Brother), Red (Younger Half-Sister), Dustpelt (Younger Half-Brother), Smudge (Half-Sister), Spiderleg (Brother), Bone (Brother(Deceased) Lightkit (Son (Deceased), Featherkit (Daughter (Deceased), Graykit (Daughter(Deceased), Robinfur (Half-Sister), Rainpelt (Unknown) Friends: ''Sightwing, Duskfall, Butterscotch, Venompaw, Jake'' Mate/Crush(es): - Berrynose(Mate(Deceased) Jake(Crush) _______________ Ex Mate(s) ''' - '''RedfootEye Candy (Personality): - Positive, at least a little bit organized felines, will help calm her and will stand up to her if needed _______________ Eye Candy (Physically): - Brown Pelts, White Pelts, Blue Eyes (All Shades), Silver Pelts, Dark Gray Pelts, Cream Pelts, Green Eyes (All Shades), Yellow Eyes, Black Pelt, Muscular, Scarred Turn Offs (Personality): - Miserable, Moody, Blank Emotion, Wreckless _______________ Cats Currently Attracted to DarkStar: Jake '' '''Currently Attracted To:' Jake _______________ Offspring: - Featherkit (Deceased), Lightkit (Deceased), Graykit(Deceased) Bullet Guide Family and Friends Scourge- ' |„ |} |„ |} | style="width:850px" | Friends/Acquaintances '''Sightwing- ' 'Butterscotch- ' |} Others thoughts'''CLICK ME (This is allowed to be edited by anyone, but I would like to keep it to TFC And CactusClan members and those who rp with me on diso) Will add more once thinks. Quotes Extra Info Fun Facts: Darkstar was once a kittypet named Coal. She has very long and strong claws and teeth causing her scratches and bites to be very painful to whomever she has injured. Photo Gallery Wiki-background Darkstar2.jpg 1547763184358.png main-qimg-fec041e743c39323ca5069f83e6c5dac.jpeg BACKSTORY 1-19 Moons. Darkstar has had a very bloody horror filled kithood. This is how it all began. Dew had been pregnant with four kits, whom she would name Dark, Spider, Bone, and Red. When the four kits were born they all looked so peaceful and harmless. By the time the kits were 3 moons old they were play fighting and clawing playfully but the kit Red, seemed to be trying to hurt the other three kits but Dark wasn't having it and began fighting back with unusually long claws for a young shekit. Red got her first scar from Dark who had scratched her on the muzzle after Red had bit her ear a little too hard for Dark's liking. Bone and Spider had formed a close bond with each other and Dark, but Red seemed to be the odd one out. When the four kits turned five moons old their father Scourge had said they were to start being trained by their mother. Dark was learning the quickest and seemed to perfect every move their mother showed them but Dark thought she was being a little clumsy, trying to be better than she was. When they were 13 moons old the kits were warriors in Bloodclan and fighting each other for practice so not to anger their father, knowing what he was capable of. Scourge had ordered Dark's mother to kill a deformed kit who was born with only three legs. When Dew refused to kill the helpless kit Scourge did it himself and then with Dark watching in horror he killed his mate. Dark tried to fight her father who was stronger than her and gave her a star-shaped scar on her back. A few moons later when the siblings had turned 19 moons their father forced the clan to go fight a wild dog pack. During the fight, there were several deaths and Dark lost the left side of her face but she had already learned to fight and hunt while blind or injured. A half a moon after, she met Berrynose a Thunderlan warrior. She became pregnant with three kits naming them Featherkit and Graykit the females and Lightkit her son. After a few weeks, Scourge killed Berrynose and the pair's kits. Infuriated Dark attacked her father again, once more she lost and was scarred from her muzzle to the back of her neck. Becoming a Rogue (19-28 Moons) Scourge was later killed by Firestar and Dark left and became a rogue fighting for survival. She met many adversities until she decided to try to join a clan. Finding her way into Riverclan territory and fishing in their river she was chased out and given many many scars to remember the day. She then went to live with Barley and Ravenpaw for a while. Right at the start the three were amazing friends and did everything together. Dark decided it was time to move on, she went to the Sundrown Place she had heard so much of. She met a badger whom she was able to understand. She learned herbs from this badger and how to speak dog and another feline tongue. Warrior (28-30 Moons) ' ' A while later Dark went to join Shadowclan changing her name to Darkfur. Going on hunting patrols and playing with the kits was a good life for her, with her father gone and her in a new place made everything seem so calm making it seem like nothing could ever go wrong. After a moon of being in Shadowclan Darkfur made a few friends, but eventually, someone realized she looked a lot like Scourge and inspected her carefully before remembering she was fighting alongside Bloodclan and their soulless leader, that she said was her father who she hated and was glad he was dead but they didn't buy it and their leader had them chase her out of their territory. Rogue/Leader 30-32 Moons) Darkfur became Dark once again and she hated it. She was chased out of another territory and given more scars, one where her left eye should have been. After becoming 32 moons she decided to find other lone cats, forgotten, left, and made a clan naming it, The Forgotten Cats, after how she felt for so long forgotten. During her time as a leader, her clan became her friends instead of gathered acquaintances. She loved raising Sightwing when he was a kit and training him as an apprentice and then making him a warrior then deputy of her slowly growing clan. Sightwing is like the son that she lost, the one she was finally able to protect.